Culpa
by yukki00
Summary: La infidelidad es algo muy tentativo. Provocativo. Excitante. No importa que papel tome uno en ello; el simple hecho de sentir la adrenalina de saber que es algo que va en contra de la moral, de los valores; es un completo éxtasis para quienes disfrutan de él. Sin embargo, nunca debes de bajar la guardia o las consecuencias pueden ser fatídicas. N


**Culpa**

**Nota: Los personajes no me pertenecen son pertenencia de Masashi Kishimoto. Hecho sin fines de lucro.**

**Dedicatoria: Para mi bella y sensual **_**partner**_** [1313], Yz, que después de persuadirme para escribirlo, es enteramente para ella. ¡Te odio por hacerme escribirlo! **

* * *

Mire el reloj digital en mi escritorio, marcando exactamente las once con cinco, no era demasiado tarde, aunque tampoco era temprano. Seguramente se preocuparía. Solté un suspiro reclinándome en mi asiento mientras veía las fotografías de mis hijos. Y mi esposo. Escuche el sonido de mi celular desde alguna parte de mi escritorio, nuevamente lo había aventado en este sin fijarme donde había caído. Lo había arrojado por la misma razón que me llamaba en ese momento.

Me levante rápidamente, mientras tomaba mi saco y salía de ahí. Mientras más lo escuchará, más recordaría mi culpa. Llamé al ascensor, preguntándome si había hecho lo correcto en dejar el celular en la oficina. Tal vez era una excusa perfecta para decirle que se me había olvidado, pero la culpa me corrompía. Chasquee la lengua y rápidamente me metí en el ascensor; así me alejaría de la tentación de contestarlo y decirle algo más de un simple: «se me olvido.»

Baje hasta el estacionamiento y camine a paso tranquilo hasta mi auto. Había pensado en dejarlo hace tiempo, pero lo adictivo que resultaba ser, me impedía realizar una decisión correcta. Aunque muy en el fondo de mi mente, esta había sido la correcta. Era completamente dependiente. De una manera u otra, había terminado en un juego en el que no solo yo saldría con heridas, pero ya no había vuelta atrás.

**[***]**

Su cuerpo caliente, las contracciones que hacía en cada movimiento. No podía evitar jugar con su piel blanca, marcarla hasta que quedara enrojecida, no solo yo tenía que saber que era mío, todo aquel que lo contemplara tenía que saberlo; cada vez que alguien viera sus ojos, tenía que ver en él, que todo me pertenecía. Su existencia, cada palpitación de su corazón, cada una de las palabra que su boca pronunciaba, eran mías.

Siempre que lo veía terminamos haciendo lo mismo, él me invitaba una copa de vino que siempre rechazaba, ya que no quería llegar a casa oliendo a alcohol —a pesar de todos, él era muy perceptivo, así que detectaría fácilmente el olor de este—; él siempre se bañaba antes de vernos, era un acuerdo mutuo; nos veíamos, teníamos sexo, pasábamos tiempo como si fuéramos una pareja, o por lo menos es que lo que pactamos implícitamente y después cada uno volvía su vida. Su compañía resultaba gratificante y la de él, en cambio, cada día parecía una lucha.

Me despedí de él besando sus labios, como acostumbraba, volví a recitar la promesa de verle en un par de días y me retire de su casa. Era momento de regresar a mi vida.

**[***]**

Las luces de la sala se encontraban encendidas, así que supuse que se había quedado esperándome, otra vez…, le había dicho que no lo hiciera y parecía que le hablaba a una mula por lo testarudo que podía llegar a ser. Entre en completo sigilo, o por lo menos es lo que pretendía, ya que me golpee un par de veces con las macetas que habían afuera. Seguramente lo había despertado —si es que se había dormido—, tenía el sueño demasiado ligero.

Estaba sentado con los codos recargados en las rodillas y una cara de preocupación que no resistí ver por mucho tiempo, desvié la mirada fingiendo que no le habías visto y miraba mis zapatos con interés mientras me los quitaba y me ponía mis pantuflas. Cuando noto mi presencia, note lo demacrado que se veía. Él poseía una belleza conservadora, casi clásica y tradicional, pero sus ojos negros eras enigmáticos y cautivadores; muchos dirían que no era demasiado expresivo, en cambio sus ojos lo delataban. Su mirada podía contar todo lo que no decía con palabras.

—Naruto... —Habló en un murmullo, pero a mí me pareció más un gemido de angustia—. ¿Por qué no contestadas el teléfono? —Me cuestionó rápidamente.

Solo me límite a soltar un suspiro y evitar su mirada. Si ojos contaban lo que en realidad sentía, los míos podían contar hasta lo que había desayunado hace una semana. No sabía mentir con la mirada. —Lo debí de hacer olvidado en la oficina. —Le respondí finalmente. Me miró fijamente y se sobo la nuca con la mano, clara señal de que estaba agotado. No me dijo nada y solo se fue. Sabía que le mentía. Me quede un rato más ahí, parado como un idiota, mientras la culpa me volvía a carcomer vivo.

Era un idiota.

Esa noche había decidido no dormir en la habitación que llevábamos años compartiendo, aunque Sasuke había tenido la misma idea, pues me había dejado fuera de la habitación, recargados en la pared, una almohada —mi almohada— y una manta. Por lo menos había tenido la amabilidad de hacer eso; en veces anteriores había tenido que conformarme a dormir abrazado a mí mismo.

**[***]**

Por la mañana llegue temprano a la oficina, era mejor que estar en casa discutiendo, por cosas sin sentido, con mi esposo y arriesgarme a que los niños presenciaran una pelea a tan tempranas horas, aunque estaba seguro de que ellos sabían de todo lo que su padre y yo estábamos pasando.

Solté un suspiro desganado y entre en mi despacho, grande fue mi sorpresa al verle ahí sentado en uno de los sofás frente al escritorio; en esos momentos no pensé qué es lo que hacía ahí, solo me había alegrado de verlo, tanto, que casi corrí a abrazarle —aunque cerré la puerta antes de acercarme a él, para poder tener privacidad—. Podría sonar estúpido, pero me sentía como un adolecente con su primer amor, pero sabía que no era así; él no era mi primer amor, y, sin embargo, tampoco podría remplazarlo. Ambos eran parte de mí, eran una extensión necesaria de mi cuerpo.

Él se levantó y me sonrió, esa sonrisa que me dejaba casi sin habla, tan hermosa y siempre que podía no dejaba de verla. Lo ceñí a mi cuerpo. Me miro con esos expresivos ojos negros, tanto como los de mi esposo, en cambio parecían más vivos, casi soñadores. Sin duda eran cautivadores, y me sentía completamente satisfecho con ello; era al único a quién veía con esos ojos.

Le tomé por el mentón cuando deje de abrazarlo, sin embargo, no lo había separo de mi cuerpo. Le besé con un toque de ternura, dejando que su calor se impregnara en mi cuerpo. Él enredo sus manos en mi cuello y gustoso compartió ese beso que parecía demasiado íntimo. Cualquiera que nos viera en esos momentos pensaría que éramos esposos; aunque jamás lo seríamos. Yo tenía a Sasuke y no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo. Tal vez no le amaba como antes, pero aun sentía un profundo cariño por él, además de que era el padre de mis hijos, nuestros hijos y por ello le debía demasiado.

Ese día, él, venía vestido con un traje a la medida en color gris, resultando su piel blanca, una camisa de tonalidad metálica de un azul claro. Una visión exquisita para mi gusto. Deje que me guiará hasta el mismo sillón dónde él había estado sentado antes de que llegara. Le mire con ternura y me senté donde me indicaba. Se subió sobre mis piernas, quedando sentado sobre mí, mientras llevaba sus manos a mi cuello, causándome unas leves cosquillas. Me miró divertido, por el estremecimiento que tuvo mi cuerpo por esa causa, y solo le devolví la sonrisa.

**[***]**

Tengo que admitir que hacerlo en la oficina es algo sumamente excitante, y más cuando sabes que hay gente que puede delatarte en cualquier instante. Por suerte para ambos, me había quedado sin secretaria hacia un par de días, ya que no era de mi agrado como de desayunaba con la mirada cada que llegaba o me cenaba por las noches cuando me iba. Era algo perturbarte la mirada que tenía. No era desagradable, era algo carismática, pero no eran mis gustos. Termine contratando a otra a la semana.

Me fui de la oficina entrada la noche, después de revisar un par de asuntos; no podía dejar que todo se fuera a la deriva porque no estaba al corriente y completamente enterado de lo que sucedía. Había hecho un par de llamadas a los socios mayoritarios para que se encargaran de algunos asuntos. Al bajar al estacionamiento, le encontré recargado en mi auto. Venía vestido con una ropa completamente diferente a la de la mañana y parecía reluciente. ¿Qué pasaría para que tuviera una sonrisa tan reluciente?

**[***]**

Habíamos pasado a cenar fuera de la ciudad, pues en restaurantes cercanos, sabían que él no era mi esposo y sinceramente, no quería tener que pasar por preguntas incomodas, o que llegarán a odios de mi adorable esposo y su nada explosivo carácter, palabras que no era necesarias que no eran de su conocimiento, sobre todo.

Era un restaurante pequeño; de haberle preguntado al hermano de mi esposo, hubiera respondido que no llegaba a dos estrellas, era buena calidad, buena comida, pero no tenía minúsculas porciones, meseros desinteresados, un lugar donde podías entrar vestido de cualquier forma y nadie te vería con ojos escrutiñadores intentando saber cuál era tu estatus social dentro de la clase baja. Un lugar donde yo podía comer sin importarme mi imagen. Sí. Es lo que hubiera dicho mi cuñado.

Después de ese día, y al ver que no representaba ningún peligro haberlo hecho, continuamos frecuentándonos en mi oficina, o de ser el caso, continuaba yendo a su departamento. Tantas veces estando con él, había pensado en pedirle el divorcio a Sasuke, sin embargo, la cobardía y el amor o cariño que aún le tengo, me impedía realizarlo. Y, si me detenía a pensar en ello, en realidad me gustaba esa relación. Relajarme con él, evitando los problemas y el carácter tan contarte de Sasuke, contrastando con las palabras dulces y seductoras que él podía decirme al odio.

**[***]**

Por la mañana mis hijos estaban sentados en el mesa desayunando. Trataban de inmiscuirme en sus pláticas, sobre algún viaje familiar, del cual, no tenía un interés nato, ya que solo pensaba en él. Cada que le preguntaban algo respondía un monosílabo, suponía que estaba acostumbrados a ello, pero tarde me di cuenta, que, inclusive Sasuke, les daba respuestas más largas intentando complacerlos y alegaba que estaba algo ido por presiones del trabajo. Presiones que no existían y él lo sabía.

—¿Qué te ocurre está vez? —Me cuestionó con voz contenida. Podía ver claramente las venas marcadas en su cuello. Estaba molesto y por lo visto, más que en veces anteriores.

—Nada. —Respondí evadiendo la pregunta. Al final no terminaría respondiendo algo que le agradará.

—Pues no lo que parece —Su ceño estaba fruncido; estaba seguro que de haber podido, sus cejas hubiera formado una línea única, uniendo ambas cejas—. Ha dejado de interesarme que actúes de esa manera conmigo, pero no te permito que hagas eso con nuestros hijos. —Habló tan autoritario e imperioso como él sólo sabía hablar.

Le mire de la misma manera en que me veía. —También son mis hijos, y puedo hablarles como quiera, Sasuke —le había contestado en tono defensivo, sin embargo, no tenía nada de qué defenderme. Había cometido otro error y podía notarlo en sus ojos; lo cuales me miraba con hostilidad latente.

Sasuke no me respondió nada, solo salió del comedor a grandes zancadas, dejándome sumido en un largo y penumbroso silencio.

Esa misma tarde me quede recostado en el sofá. Miraba el cielorraso sin verlo en realidad. Me había sumido en mis pensamientos y me di cuenta de que no conocía nada más propios hijos. Podía saber sus primeros años de vida, pero no completamente. Akira podría tener pareja y yo no estaba enterado, podría haber entrado algún taller, podía continuar siendo un desastre tal y como yo mismo lo había sido. Los mellizos, podían haber cambiado tanto que posiblemente, ya podía distinguirlos. Sasuke sabía más que yo. Tal vez era compresible, ya que él les había parido. Pero eso no justificaba nada. Podría llegar el día en que no me tomarán como una figura paterna, tal y como Sasuke había hecho con su propio padre.

Me gire sobre el sofá, quedando de costado hacia el respaldo de este. Solté un suspiro y me quedé dormido.

**[***]**

Una semana más tarde había quedado con mi amante para poder tener una conversación sobre lo que pasaba entre nosotros. No sabía por qué había organizado esa reunión, pero intentaba aclarar mi mente. Desde esa simple comida como familia había sopesado demasiado en mi situación. Ya había pensado demasiado tiempo en mí y en la relación destructiva que teníamos mi esposo y yo.

Ese día se le veía algo nervioso, tal vez pensaba que le dejaría, pero ya lo había pensado y desde hace tiempo lo había decidido; no dejaría a ninguno. Él me hacía feliz me daba espacio, me comprendía y me daba el apoyo que necesitaba. Sasuke era el padre de mis hijos, mi primer amor, también el primero que confió en mí. Ambos eran partes esenciales en mí vida.

—¿Qué sucede, cariño? Debe de ser algo importante para que me cites a esta hora y sobre todo en tu oficina. Tu secretaria inclusive me tenía anotado en la agenda. La pobre me confundió con tu 'esposito' —mencionó con diversión. Sin embargo, sabía de ante mano que le molestaba ese hecho. Yo mismo no podía negar su parecido. Y sabía que la razón de esa molestia se debía a que solía gemir el nombre de mi esposo cuando estábamos juntos.

—No puedes negar el parecido que tiene —mencione picando la herida, mientras me encogía de hombros.

—¡Qué malo! —Expresó con fingida molestia e indignación—. Pero no estamos aquí solo para resaltar mi parecido con él, ¿verdad, cariño? —Acotó con voz cantarina, acercándose a paso lento hasta donde me encontraba. Me tomó la corbata y la aflojó lentamente—. Hacemos algo más interesante —Murmuro cerca de mis labios. No negué su contacto y deje que mi cuerpo se moviera solo, dejando que nuestros labios se unieran. La plática podía esperar unos minutos... o un par de horas...

**[***]**

Tal vez era mi percepción, pero ese día me encontraba más excitado, era como si pudiera oler el peligro y este se convirtiera en un poderoso afrodisíaco. Sin duda era un adicto al sexo, pero no con cualquiera, no. Era él... Continúe embistiendo su cuerpo, mirando con morbo como mi cuerpo se unía con el suyo. Como mi pene se enterraba en su esfínter. Escucharle gemir mi nombre en cada arremetida me inspiraba a ir más rápido. En esos momentos dejaba de pensar en todo. En dónde estaba, qué día era, cuánto tiempo llevaba empotrándolo contra mí escritorio, habría algún mirón en el edificio de enfrente que pudiera ver el movimiento de mi cadera y el cuerpo que tenía sometido a mi merced, mi secretaria estaría preguntándose que eran esos sonidos o deduciría algo. No lo sabía. Lo que sabía era que había hecho algo malo. Algo grave. Y los ojos negros que le escudriñaban en ese instante me lo decían claramente. No. Me lo echaban en cara.

**[***]**

No fui completamente consiente el tiempo que Sasuke llevaba viéndonos o mejor dicho viéndome. Sin decir alguna palabra me separe de mi amante y antes de reclamar cualquier cosa, ahogó un grito de sorpresa y se incorporó lentamente. Justo como estaba haciendo yo, se acomodó la ropa y por instinto dio un par de pasos hacia atrás. Sasuke había clavado su mirada en él. Yo mejor que nadie era consciente que su mirada era aterradora, y más cuando estaba molesto..., pero, no sólo estaba molesto. Estaba dolido. Herido.

Le vi cerrar los ojos fuertemente, completamente seguro de que quería creer que todo era mentira una alucinación. Yo hubiera querido creer lo mismo.

—Naruto. —Habló, mas su voz se escuchaba apagada. Como si una tela amortiguara sus palabras—. Solo venía... venía a decirte que Naoko sufrió un accidente... —Murmuró con pesar y sentí que el alma se me iba a los pies. La sangre corrió por los venas pesadamente y mi piel palideció un tono. Me miró miro a los ojos antes de marcharse y dar un portazo. Sasuke tenía demasiado orgullo como para derramar una lágrima frente a alguien y tenía demasiado orgullo como para formar de esa situación un drama monumental.

Al salir de mi trance, despedí a mi amante. Le prometí que le vería después y hablaríamos sobre lo sucedido. Antes de salir del edificio, le pedí los datos del hospital a mi secretaria. Grande fue mi sorpresa al enterarme que Sasuke mentía sobre el accidente. En un arranque de ira salí del complejo y me dirigí furioso a casa. Nunca creí que Sasuke fuera capaz de eso, era inaudito.

—¡Sasuke! —Grite desde el recibidor. Sabía que a esa hora no estarían ninguno de nuestros hijos, pues Sasuke había insistido demasiado en que debían tomar clases extracurriculares. En esos momentos lo agradecía en demasía, pues no quería que vieran la pelea que tendríamos.

Me quede furibundo en el recibidor mientras caminaba de un lado a otro. Tal parecía que se tomaba su tiempo. Estaría disfrutando cada una de las rabietas que estaba haciendo. Lo conocía. El sufrimiento y frustración ajena le causaba placer, más cuando él lo causaba por una venganza. Al pasar unos minutos más apareció en la cima de la escalera con su clásica pose altanera, bajo con sus pasos imperiosos y se plantó frente a mí. Tuve que bajar la mirada un poco para verle a la cara. Su rostro demostraba impaciencia y un toque de desinterés, pero sabía que su miraba de dejaba un muy claro: «hijo de puta.»

Inhale con paciencia y exhale de la misma manera. —Por qué —Pregunte con molestia muy bien teñida en mi voz. Y él solo arqueo una ceja, la de siempre, la que decía que le daba igual lo que dijera, que me fuera a tomar por culo.

—¿Por que qué? —Se cruzó de brazos y me miro detenidamente. Más bien me escudriñaba con la mirada. Se descruzo, bajando los brazos. Algo no le había agradado—. Tienes una marca en el cuello. Tu camisa está desarreglada, mal fajada —aclaró—, te espero en la sala. Antes, cámbiate. No pienso hablar contigo en esas condiciones. Si puedes date una ducha, apestas y no precisamente a sudor.

Camino hacía la estancia y se sentó en un sofá. Al ver que me quedaba parado junto en donde me había quedado, me hizo un además con la mano, claramente quería que me apresurara. Era insoportable.

**[***]**

No importaba cuanto tiempo pasará, sostener una plática con Sasuke, sin que me exasperase o me sacara de mis casillas era imposible. Era como jugar con fuego y terminar con quemaduras de cuarto grado. Un suicidio total.

Baje después de darme una ducha y ponerme ropa deportiva. Encontré a Sasuke en la misma posición en la que lo había visto antes de subir. Su mirada había cambiado y ahora había un deje de melancolía.

—Me explicarás ahora por qué me mentiste sobre el accidente —cuestione volviendo a adoptar mi papel de enfadado, y quise retractarme al escuchar la respuesta, o mejor dicho pregunta que lanzó Sasuke.

—¿Y tú? Me dirás por qué me mentiste. —Solté un suspiro y le vi reclinarse en el sofá—. Y bien. ¿Quién era? ¿Le conozco o solo era alguien que encontraste por ahí?

—No sé qué pienses, Sasuke, pero eso no es importante.

—¿Ah, no? —Me interrumpió—, no me importa lo que creas que pienso. Solo quiero saber por qué lo hiciste, y por qué tenía que ser alguien que podría ser mi gemelo. Dime qué le viste que te faltó aquí. O fue por qué no quise abrirte las piernas en tu despacho, o en cualquier lado donde te daba morbo por hacerlo. ¿Mh? Responde. —Siempre se caracterizó por ser mordaz con las palabras, y demasiado observador. Más de lo que cualquiera pudiera imaginarse.

Fruncí en ceño e intente calmarme. Tenía en claro que intentaba provocarme y en cuanto lo lograra, él tendría las de ganar.

—No fue por ninguna de esas razones, dónde le conocí no interesa, tampoco quién sea. Y sí, puede que cumpliera cada una de mis fantasías con él. Qué tiene a diferencia tuya —solté una carcajada sin poder evitarlo, sonaba cansada y cínica—, más bien, que no tiene, Sasuke. Él a diferencia tuya sí es perfecto y sabe complacerme. No tengo que rogarle que me de atención, no tengo que fingir que no me importa que me ignoré y pase de mí, porque soy lo más importante para él. No tengo que… —No pude terminar de hablar. Paso en un segundo. Justo cuando menos lo espere.

Sasuke tenía buenos reflejos, demasiado buenos y también tenía bastante fuerza. No supe diferenciar qué dolía más, su mirada, el golpe o el ardor en mi mejilla. Él no daba cachetadas, daba puñetazos certeros. Sabía golpear demasiado bien.

Me tome la mejilla con la mano y la sobe delicadamente. Tenía la mirada fría, sin sentimientos. Estoy seguro que se haber podido, me hubiera dado más que un simple golpe. Respiraba agitado y sabía que intentaba contener las lágrimas. Demasiado orgulloso.

—Quiero que te vayas. No quiero verte, no quiero saber de ti —habló con un tono que me resultaba demasiado doloroso. Verlo de esa manera me hacía sentir mal. Un desgraciado. Un hijo de puta—. No te preocupes por nuestros hijos, no te los quitaré. Ellos decidirán si quieren verte o no. No pienso explicarles nada, tendrás que hacerlo tú. Fuiste tú el que tomo la decisión de terminar con lo nuestro, serás tú quien lo termine formalmente.

Sabía por qué lo hacía. Quería que me responsabilizara de mis actos. Y no estaba dispuesto a rebatirlo. No había sido la batalla épica que esperaba, y, sin embargo, había dejado agotado a cualquiera que se hubiera inmiscuido en el asunto.

**[***]**

Los días trascurrían más lentos de lo que esperaba. Después de dejar a Sasuke, la relación con mi amante no fue la misma. Ya no resultaba tan excitante como en un inicio. Termine dejándolo, al fina fuimos una simple aventura, pues al dejarlo corrió a los brazos de otro. Se paseó un par de veces por donde yo habituaba presumiendo a sus conquistas. Seguramente era para causarme celos, pero solo obtenía una reacción de mi parte, la de indiferencia. Me carcomía la culpa lentamente de lo que había hecho. Una frase cliché que me repetía varías veces era la de: «nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde.» De solo recordarla me sentía más estúpido.

Firmamos los papeles de divorcio a final de mes. Y tal y como habíamos acordado, hable con nuestros hijos y les conté la verdad. Su reacción fue tal y como había previsto. Reaccionaron de mal manera. Sasuke había estado más tiempo con ellos, y el poco tiempo que pasaba con ellos no se comparaba en absoluto. Desde que él había entrado en mi vida les había desentendido, pues al inicio de sus infancia y cuando nacieron, era una lapa sobre ellos. Tardaría tiempo en recobrar su confianza, sobre todo la de Akira, quien era quien entendía mejor el asunto.

Termine buscando un departamento en la ciudad, algo pequeño que solo fuera para mí. No tenía paneado compartir mi vida con alguien más. A mi edad, podría haberlo hecho, pero no me sentía preparado para otra relación. Las cosas con Sasuke serían complicadas, muy difíciles.

Era autosuficiente en algunas cosas, pero en cuanto a mi propio cuidado, siempre había sido descuidado y despistado. Ahora tendría que apañármelas solo.

**[***]**

Sasuke se mudó a otra casa, era un poco más pequeña solo por un par de m2, pero tenía un patio más grande. Tenía la oportunidad de visitarlo cuando iba a ver a mis hijos. Por algo tenía que comenzar y si quería, que, por lo menos, mi relación fuera estable con ellos, tendría que poner mucho de mi parte. Sabía que sería complicado, pues eran conscientes de que nada era como antes y jamás lo sería. El trato que Sasuke mantenía conmigo era cordial, pero sabía que era porque jamás me perdonaría. Era demasiado rencoroso.

Me había propuesto, si bien no a recobrar la relación que mantenía con él, a que por lo menos me perdonara. Sabía que era casi imposible, pero no me rendiría por nada y no dejaría que ese agujero negro de soledad y remordimientos me consumiera.

Lo lograría.

Así sería.


End file.
